Redhead
by battlingbard7
Summary: It would have been the ideal end to an ideal week for Gibbs. But when Abby and Tony come knocking on his door, he got more than he bargained for! Gabby fluff.


Ahoy, there fellow Gabby shippers. Long time no see! Just getting around to completing the majority of my unfinished stories, so more coming soon. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Redhead**

.

.-.-.

.

It would have been the idea weekend to the end of an ideal week. Few cases, less stress then usual. Until 2345 on Friday night, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs just wanted to settle down at home with his three favourite B's. Basement, Bourbon and Boat. But that was long forgotten when there was a knock on his front door. Unsure to who would be knocking on his door at this hour of night, let alone knock on his door at all- everyone he knew would've just waltzed right in. Directing his attention to the basement steps, he moved away from his boat, set his tools back down on the workbench before taking the steps two at a time up and out of the basement.

Opening his front door, stood before him was his Senior Field Agent Anthony DiNozzo and his Forensic Scientist Abby Sciuto. Raising an eyebrow at the pair, a few worse case scenarios went flying through his mind as he took in the Goths state; split swollen lip, bruised left cheek. But all worry disappeared when he noticed smiles that they wore. They were obviously drunk. Abby a little more-so then Tony, someone would of had to drive.

Rolling his eyes, "What did you two do?" He asked flatly.

"Abby got into a cat-fight." The field Agent piped up, obviously humour in his voice.

"I can see that, DiNozzo."

"You should have seen her boss! She was like an- um. Have you ever seen those lionesses on the Discovery Channel? She nearly tore this bitch a new one! I'm almost proud." Tony grinned from ear to ear.

"Almost?" Abby questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs warned.

"Going, boss. Abby, see you on Monday." Tony said as he fleeted

Ushering the woman inside, he closed the door behind him. Gibbs led her to the sofa and pressed her down onto it before doing a once over on her appearance.

"Abby, what the hell happened to you?"

"Well, we were all out for a drink. Me, Ziva and Tony... We did ask Timmy if he wanted to come along, but he didn't. Said something about-" she rambled on, getting interrupted by Gibbs- who was in no mood for long explanations. He just wanted her to get to the point.

"Abby."

"Right, anyway. It was my round, so I got up to the bar, ordered the drinks- yadda, yadda. So I turned around and walked right into this woman. The drinks went everywhere, including over me and her. Despite apologizing, she went into a total rampage! Started commenting on the way I look, the way I dress-"

Abby got up, gesturing as she spoke. Gibbs could hear the frustration in her voice and by the way she waved her arms around as she continued with her story. Everyone at the Navy yard knows that Abby hates when people make remarks about her music choices and the way she dresses- even though they don't know the real Abby Sciuto. Most agents don't even bat an eye. But if they did, she knew Gibbs would be there to stand up for her. Not that she needed protecting, tonight would be a prime example. He had wondered for a moment how the other woman looked.

"-so I gave as good as I got, then she smacked me in the face." She said sternly as she gestured to her left cheek.

Deciding to leave her to her musings, the marine got to his feet and padded through to the kitchen. A few minutes later, Gibbs returned with two steaming mugs of coffee in his hands. Setting them on the table, he couldn't help but notice the small smile that played on Abby's lips.

"Abbs, why are you smiling?" he asked, slightly confused.

Not quite hearing him the first time, she craned her head up to him with an eyebrow raised, "What?"

"Why are you smiling so much?" He repeated.

"Because, Gibbs. She was a redhead."

That was it. She got a hearty chuckle and the full on grin that was only reserved for Abby. He plopped himself down on the sofa and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her toward him.

"Well, Abbs. If it makes you feel any better, I'm sure it'll be on that mypipe thing in the morning."

"Mypipe?" The Goth questioned, confused. "Oh! You mean Youtube!"


End file.
